A promise of sunflowers
by AussieBudgie
Summary: Florist Arthur meets the 'scary man', only to find there's nothing scary about him, quite the opposite. A Ruseng fluff mini story. HumanAU


Arthur loved flowers, that's probably why he owned his own flower shop in the middle of town. It was a good business to be in, you always got the nicest customers, or maybe that's what every shop thought about their customers. He also loved the town, it was a small town surviving off tourists. All the locals knew each other and shops even helped each other out from time to time. It was a good community, Arthur was content with life.

And yet things are never peaceful. Especially when little Alfred and Matthew are around to cause trouble. Like on this fine, sunny day. "AAARTHUR!" Little Alfred bellowed as he and Matt ran into his store shoving the door closed behind them before running to hide behind Arthur and the counter, all in the blink of an eye.

Arthur stumbled a little as they ran into him at full speed, "What have you done this time?" He asked with exasperation. He was all too familiar with their little shenanigans and being their protector.

Alfred pouted cutely "Nothing" He sulked, looking up at Arthur with big, guilty eyes while clinging to his leg.

"Scary man" Matthew whispered. The two children visibly shivered.

Arthur sighed as he looked down at the adorablely annoying children. ' _Absolutely hopeless'_ he smiled fondly while petting their heads. "And where is this scary man?" He asked calmly, eyebrow raised with a small smirk.

"He was behind us, and chasin, and he seemed mad!" Alfred rambled as he clung tighter to the adult for dear life.

"That's probably because Al said something mean" Matthew whispered into Arthur's leg. Alfred pouted and lightly punched his brother.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but caught something in the corner of his vision. At the front window, a man was passing by, quite a big burly man with silver hair clad in a scarf and jacket, looking a little lost. ' _This must be him_ '."You two go out back, but don't touch anything" Arthur warned as the two children nodded their heads and ran off towards the work area.

* * *

Turning his attention back to the man out front, he seemed to have stopped right in front of his shop, admiring some flowers he put out on display earlier, it was always good for bringing in tourists, flowers were always popular, adding colour and happiness to peoples days. Arthur allowed himself a little secret smile to pull on his lips. ' _Scary men don't stop to admire flowers'_

Out side the shop, Arthur saw the sliver haired man leaning down to smell the flowers, Looking down he noticed they were the sunflowers he just got in, it was prime time for sunflowers and they were a recognisable flower for a lot of people and represented warmth and happiness.

"Hello there" he greeted warmly, a pleasant smile stretched on his face as the stranger finally noticed him and looked towards him. Arthur's breath hitched in his throat. The mans eyes captivated Arthur almost instantly, an odd shade of violet, They were beautiful. The man had had such a sweet look on his face while he had been smelling the flowers.

They both stood and stared at each other, Frozen, seeming in a trance. They seemed to both snap out of a daze after a bit. Arthur cleared his throat to try and clear the air of any awkwardness. Both men looked to the flowers for a second to try and get rid of their blushes.

The man turned to Arthur and smiled a little awkwardly, "hello... Arthur?" he finally replied, Directing his eyes and nodding his head to motion to Arthur's name tag on his chest; Arthur smiled in response. The man had an odd, Thick accent Arthur noticed, one he didn't hear very often, if he had to guess he'd say... Russian.

The wind whistled as it rushed past them as they stood in silence again. _'Be professional, be professional'_ he chanted in his head. Arthur gestured towards the flowers, "The sunflowers are beautiful, it's the perfect time for them, mid season when they're at their largest" Arthur rambled professionally, half hoping to make a sale, half wanting to keep talking to this so called 'scary man' who seemed so...sweet.

"I haven't seen sunflowers in so long. Only in dreams" the man replied, a solemn look on his face, eyes clouded. Arthur was internally panicking, the sweet tall silver haired man was sad, if he had dog ears, would be visibly drooping. but he retained a calm exterior was on the job, he had to be professional and suddenly hugging the customers was not professional.

"Uh... well, On the bright side, you've seen one now... I guess" he tried with faked enthusiasm, a big false smile on his face. The man only gave a small strained smile in return. Arthurs shoulders slumped while he bit his lip lightly in thought. ' _That didn't work at all'_

"I think they actually came from a grower somewhere close by. They might be able to show you where there might be a sunflower field, maybe" he added, hoping for a better reaction. He got one. Mystery mans smile turned so bright, so true and the next thing Arthur saw was black as he was enveloped in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Comrade! That would be everything to me" the man almost sung as he twirled Arthur in his arms. Arthur couldn't really respond in his position, but he was almost greatful his head was buried, for the man would have surely noticed his bright red face by now.

After the man set Arthur back down, he turned back to the sunflowers and picked one up

"I wish to buy, please" he mumbled cutely into his scarf, cheeks tainted pink.

"Uh yes, come inside" Arthur said as he entered the shop again and quickly walked behind the counter. The man reappeared back inside the shop with two sunflowers and placed them gently on the counter. "Now, how would you like these? In a bouquet, as singles in a box, or—"

"Just like this, Da?" The man asked (or Atleast, Arthur assumed from the mans gaze and tone that it was a question)

"Ah, yes, let me just get a vile for them. Flowers need to drink" he explained quickly as he went out to the work area. Immediately remembering the two trouble makers he had almost forgotten.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Alfred asked from his position on the floor, playing with the different ribbons, making a mess as expected. Arthur groaned, thinking of the mess he would have to clean up later. "No. He's a customer now and a nice man. Alfred, whatever you said, apologise" Arthur argued, scowling as he searched for the viles.

"But Artie, he's so big and scary and he wears a coat and scarf in such warm weather" Alfred whined, waving his hands around to help make his point. Arthur rubbed his temple, he could feel the beginning of a headache. After finding the viles, Arthur quickly grabbed them and ran back to the door to the shop area, but stopped at the door before swiftly turning to Alfred and Matthew, who he didn't see before.

"Fine Alfred, don't apologise, that just means your too childish to own up to your wrong doings" he commented tiredly, sounding very disappointed. Alfred pouted his lip out and frowned.

Back in the shop, Arthur quickly apologised and served the man, placing the viles of water at the end of each stem, wrapping them in celo so they won't gwt damaged while traveling and costing the flowers. No work was put into them so it was fairly cheap. He also added a card with the growers address for the silver haired man.

"Thank you for your purchase, I can tell those flowers will be going to a good home. Good luck finding a sunflower field" he beamed as he put on his professional smile while the man paid him.

"Niet, Thank you Arthur. One is gift" the man replied with a genuine smile on his face as he handed Arthur one of the sunflowers back. Rosy cheeked, Arthur stuttered with a thanks. The man giggled. Arthur's face turned completely red after that. He cleared his thoat again, "Uhm, may I know your name?" Arthur asked, voice slightly muffled from behind the sunflower over his mouth.

"Da, I'm Ivan. I'll be in town for a while. I'll come back" he replied before waving and turning to head out. He didn't get very far when a tiny voice called out, "Hey!" Alfred's yell bellowed though the whole store. Ivan turned his head back to see the little child that had insulted him earlier. His demeanour suddenly turned icy, the stores temperature seemed to drop a few degrees and Arthur shivered.

"Da?" Ivan bit out. Alfred visibly gulped while Arthur stood back, surprised by the change in the man. He must remember to never anger him. Alfred took in a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them suddenly again, "I'm sorry for earlier!" He shouted with all his might before running back to the safety of the other room.

The two adults stood still for a moment before Arthur finally let out a little laugh. Alfred was amusing, not wanting to admit he did something bad, but also not wanting to appear childish. He knew his words would affect the young boy into apologising eventually. They were good kids at heart, although something told him that Alfred would be one of those children who never grew up.

Ivan chuckled as well, a gloved hand over his mouth. He did end up finding that child that insulted him earlier, and It seemed to him that Arthur must be a miracle worker if he managed to get THAT child to apologise. He smiled a small shy smile from behind his gloved hand as he looked back at his florist.

"Goodbye Arthur. Meet again soon" Ivan called out, apparently in a good mood again. Arthur blushed as Ivan walked out and onto the street.

"Goodbye Ivan, come again" he whispered to the man who was long out the door and on his way.


End file.
